1. Field
One or more apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding an image, and more particularly, to predicting a chrominance signal from a previously restored luminance signal, based on a correlation between the chrominance signal and the previously restored luminance signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image encoding method such as MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4 H.264/MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding (AVC), or the like, an image is divided into blocks each having a predetermined size to encode the image. Then, each of the blocks is prediction-encoded by using inter prediction or intra prediction.
A prediction block generated by performing inter prediction or intra prediction is subtracted from the original block to produce a residual block, and the residual block undergoes discrete cosine transformation, quantization, and entropy encoding to produce a bitstream.
In a related art image encoding method or decoding method, a single pixel is represented with a luminance component and a chrominance component, and the luminance component and the chrominance component are independently encoded or decoded.